First Kiss
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: A re-upload from my old page. Miharu and Yoite share their first kiss. What will it lead to? A little OOC and if you haven't read / Watched all of Nabari or at least a fairly good portion of it i wouldn't advise reading chapter 2. TWOSHOT Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

M

Miharu X Yoite

By: Loveless22Beloved

Beta'd: Emi-Chan 18

A/N: Written between episode 6 and 7 Yoite comes to see Miharu again. This was

uber fun to write because my friend xXxMiharuxXx is Miharu lol and I have taken

the role of Yoite. The funny part is I was dubbed Yoite before I started

watching the anime or reading the manga which I started today.

Miharu entered his room and shut the door behind him; he looked up to see none

other than Yoite standing beside his bed

"Yoite, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you it's been a while since we've spoken. I don't have a lot of

time."

"Oh, right…" Miharu sighed his face emotionless. He had actually been hoping to

ask Yoite something but now he was having trouble asking it and for the life of

him Miharu couldn't figure out why. "Yoite, the other day Raimei and Koichi were

talking about their first kisses." Miharu said his face betraying him with a

small look of fear mixed with curiosity.

"So,"

"Well, Raimei said hers was with some guy when she was like five and Koichi said

he got his first kiss from a guy in middle school."

"A guy?" Yoite wondered where this was going but kept the confusion off his

face. "What about you Miharu? What was your first kiss like?"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Oh…"

"Yoite…" Miharu worked to make his face emotionless as he spoke. What was it

about this guy that got him so worked up? "…would you be my first kiss?" Miharu

looked up at Yoite and surprised him with that cute look that Miharu used to

persuade people. Yoite blushed unconsciously and his eyes grew wide with

surprise his emotionless facade fading instantly.

"You want me to be your first kiss?"

"Yes, I really like you Yoite."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you like me?"

"I…I like you because you're you. Because you try to hard to look indifferent,

trying to do so to hide the pain in your eyes. I like that you have secrets from

me and yet I still feel for you. I like you because I am not afraid to be myself

around you Yoite I'm, comfortable with you. That is why I want you to be my

first kiss, because I can trust you with it."

Miharu watched as the older boy carefully sat down on the bed and Miharu came to

sit next to him. "Yoite, will you kiss me or are you really that opposed to

this?"

"Y…Yes, I will kiss you, Miharu." Yoite felt venerable this was not a situation

he was used to part of him wanted to shove Miharu away and scream no but the

other part was perfectly willing to let this boy in to let Miharu hold him close

like a lover. That was the part that was winning in the silent battle of Yoite's

mind. Miharu cautiously scooted closer to Yoite and gently turned his face to

his own. Miharu's fingers traced gentle circles on the kira user's cheeks and

his green eyes connected with the half scared blue ones. Miharu was sure of

himself, sure of his decision. Miharu looked down for a moment to take one of

Yoite's hands in his own.

"Yoite, can I take these off?" Miharu asked referring to the tan gloves covering

Yoite's hands.

"I…no…I mean…you can but…"

Miharu ignored the stuttering and removed each of Yoite's gloves tossing them to

the floor. Miharu looked down at the ashen and pale skin of Yoite's hands and

gave no emotion in his face or his voice. "Is this because of the Kira?" Yoite

nodded in response as Miharu looked at his hands curiously. Then Yoite's comfort

zone was tested. Miharu gently but swiftly took one of Yoite's hands in his own

and put the other around his own torso as he pressed himself closer to the older

teen. Yoite gasped and a look of fear flashed across his face but he quickly

relaxed realizing that he liked the feeling of Miharu's touch, that he could

feel Miharu's touch. Miharu kept one hand now twined with Yoite's and slid the

other up Yoite's arm to the back of his neck as he pressed himself even closer.

Miharu leaned in and stopped less than an inch from connecting their lips the

imaginary black wings protruding from his back he whispered. "What are you

waiting for Yoite? Kiss me."

Yoite nervously leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Miharu's. He

expected Miharu to push back and deepen the kiss but instead Miharu sat still as

stone letting Yoite do only as much as he was comfortable with. Yoite let his

lips move against Miharu's slightly and he pulled himself closer to the younger

man. Miharu's tongue cautiously swept across Yoite's bottom lip and Yoite almost

unconsciously opened his mouth to allow Miharu access. Yoite moved his arms so

that he was enveloping Miharu in a warm embrace. Their tongues gently pressed

into each other swirling around in each others mouths and then slowly the two

broke apart. Miharu's head fell to Yoite's shoulder and his eyes closed their

arms wrapped around each other.

"Miharu, why did you want me to be your first kiss?"

"I already told you, because I like you Yoite. I've realized that I like helping

you because you need me to be here for you and I'm going to be…no matter what."

Miharu leaned forward and gently kissed Yoite's lips again, "In short because

I've fallen in love with you Yoite." Suddenly everything changed the moment was

shattered and Yoite's face went from calm and complacent to terrified.

Yoite pushed Miharu away and was on his feet again in a second.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't be kind!

Don't love me!" He fell to his knees and Miharu stayed where he was knowing that

if he tried to touch or comfort Yoite in any way it would only upset him more.

"Yoite, is it so impossible to admit that someone cares for you?"

"Yes, everyone has their own agenda."

"But…Yoite"

"No!" Yoite grabbed his gloves from the table and got ready to leave again.

"I'll contact you when I know more about what we're going to do." With that

Yoite left.


	2. Chapter 2

First Kiss Chapter 2

M

Miharu X Yoite

By: Loveless22Beloved

Beta'd By: DecendantsoftheRose (I hope I got that right .)

A/N: okay so Chapter one was sweet and stuff and this is Chapter 2 lol uh…This

takes place when Miharu and Yoite are at Yukimi's house but it really doesn't

have a place in the regular series so enjoy. Oh and Miharu knows what he knows

in this fic because of his Manga…if you don't get the joke it's because you

haven't seen Counting Manga with Yoite and Miharu…look it up on YouTube

"See you guys later," Yukimi sighed as he walked out the door. "I won't be back

till tomorrow so take care of Yoite Miharu, he listens to you."

"Alright, see you later Yukimi." Miharu waved a little as the blonde closed the

door leaving Miharu and Yoite alone. "So, now what do we do?" Miharu asked

looking cautiously at Yoite. Yoite made no move to fill the silence and Miharu

simply looked at him. He noted how frail Yoite looked and how thin he was

despite how much he ate. The kira was tearing him apart and there was nothing

Miharu could do about it. Had Miharu been a less apathetic person he would have

started crying and as it was he got a confused look on his face. Yoite looked at

him puzzled.

"What is it Miharu?" Miharu looked at Yoite still slightly puzzled.

"I love you, Yoite." Yoite's face went from confusion to horror and he stood

quickly his mouth open to yell at Miharu when he doubled over in a fit of

coughing. Miharu rushed to Yoite and helped him get one of his pills and swallow

it.

"Yoite, please…" Miharu pressed his forehead to Yoite's, "Let me care about you,

let me love you." Miharu's lips connected to Yoite's and Miharu's fingers slid

up Yoite's cheek and into his hair. Yoite kissed him back unable to really make

any decisions with Miharu's tongue moving gently into his mouth. Miharu gently

maneuvered Yoite back to the couch and sat them both down somewhere in the

process their kiss had broken.

"Miharu, I'm not going to let you get hurt for me." Yoite whispered not looking

at him.

"Whether or not you let me isn't the question… I'm going to hurt either way

because I'm already in love with you I can't take it back." Miharu held Yoite's

cheek in his hand and made the kira user look at him. "What you need to decide

is whether or not you want me to or if you want me to continue to admire from

afar and pretend like I feel nothing for you. To be honest I don't know how long

I can last if you choose the latter of the two."

Yoite looked at the younger male with stunned eyes, how was he supposed to

answer that? How was he supposed to know the answer? "I…" Yoite pulled away from

Miharu and stood his hands clenching at his sides.

"Yoite, come back over here, please just let me love you it'll make it easier on

both of us." Suddenly it seemed like Miharu's voice was the voice of reason and

his own was the one talking nonsense. Yoite nodded and came back over to the

couch and sat beside Miharu. Miharu grinned and threw his arms around Yoite

burying his face in the space between Yoite's shoulder and neck. "Thank you

Yoite," He whispered struggling to hold tears back he was so happy, his

apathetic composure broken.

"Miharu, i…I'm not really sure about this…it's not something I'm comfortable

with."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I've forced this on you. Still what I said was true

I love you and it's going to hurt either way." Miharu sighed and schooled his

face back into the apathetic composure. Yoite sat silent for what seemed like

hours and Miharu hadn't realized he was sleeping until he was woken by Yoite

softly nudging him.

"Miharu, you should wake up and eat something." Miharu sat up and took the bowl

of some hot soup that Yoite handed him.

"Thank you." Yoite merely nodded as he scarfed down the scalding liquid not

feeling the heat that prevented Miharu from doing the same. "You're going to

hurt yourself doing that." Miharu muttered "Just 'cause you can't feel it

doesn't mean it's not burning your mouth." Yoite lowered the half empty bowl

from his lips and set it down on the table. He came back and sat next to Miharu

on the couch hanging his head habitually.

'Yoite is acting like nothing happened.' Miharu looked over at his friend the

one that he had fallen in love with. 'What is he thinking?' Miharu sighed as he

sipped gently at the soup unaware of Yoite's eyes on him. Miharu finished his

soup and sat the bowl down on the table leaning back into the soft cushions on

the couch and closing his eyes. Out of nowhere a cool hand was pressing into his

and entwining their fingers. Miharu looked up hurriedly his eyes now open and

saw that Yoite had removed his gloves and hat and was looking down his hair

hiding his face but his fingers were tightly wound into Miharu's own.

"Yoite…" Miharu whispered a small smile coming to his face. "Come here." Miharu

tugged on their entwined hands a little and Yoite leaned against him

reluctantly. Miharu lifted a hand and ran a hand through Yoite's hair and he

could feel him tense at the touch. "Yoite, just relax it's just me." Miharu

whispered as he lightly rubbed Yoite's back.

"It's because it's you that I'm so nervous." Yoite muttered. "Because I don't

want you of all people to hate me; I don't think I could handle it if you did."

"Why would I hate you? I've already told you before that I love you and that

hasn't changed. If anything that's grown, I love you now more than I did then."

"I know but…"

"But what, Yoite?"

"My own parents didn't love me because of it so how could you?" Yoite shifted so

that his head was lying in Miharu's lap while Miharu ran his fingers through

Yoite's hair.

"Yoite…I will love you no matter what…there nothing that could make me think

otherwise."

"Can I tell you my secret, Miharu?"

"If you want to."

"Okay then…" Yoite took a deep breath and sat up wrapping his arms around his

knees. "I..I'm not normal. I was born with both guy and girl parts… my parents

thought it was disgusting. So how can you not how can you still love me?"

"Yoite, that doesn't change how I feel about you at all, I love you, I think

you're amazing and beautiful and…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Yoite looked up and his arms loosened from around his

legs.

"Yeah I do," Miharu smiled, "will you come back over here? I'm cold your body

heat will warm me up."

"There's a blanket right next to you Miharu."

"I don't want to cuddle with the blanket though…I want to cuddle with you and

maybe steal a kiss like I did before."

Yoite blushed but came closer to Miharu again letting the younger boy wrap his

arms around him and press his face into his hair. "Miharu,"

"Yeah, Yoite?"

"I've been thinking that maybe I love you too."

"Yoite…can I kiss you again?"

"Um…yes…" Miharu's lips connected yet again with his older partner and yet again

Yoite's breath was caught in his throat. Miharu's tongue glided over lips that

opened easily, Hands roamed each other and before Yoite knew what was happening

he was pushed down against the cushions of the couch.

"Yoite, I…can I go farther…farther than just a kiss?"

"Miharu, I…I'm not sure…I'm…you know I'm different."

"And I already told you…that doesn't matter Yoite…I love you all the same…"

Miharu's fingers ran lightly through Yoite's hair and a hand on Yoite's cheek

brought him into another kiss. Miharu's hand slipped from Yoite's face down his

neck and chest to the buttons of Yoite's Coat. He undid the buttons and removed

it still kissing Yoite deeply. Yoite let Miharu remove his coat and he gasped a

little when he found Miharu's hands sliding underneath his shirt. The younger's

hands slid freely over pale and ashen skin alike lightly tweaking at Yoite's

nipples making him gasp. Miharu continued to let his hands roam under Yoite's

shirt and when lips connected yet again Yoite's resolve crumbled. With Miharu's

next heavy kiss a small moan escaped Yoite's lips and before Yoite knew it His

shirt was off and Miharu's fingers were dancing down his stomach to the

waistband of his pants.

"Miharu, wait…" Yoite's hands grabbed Miharu's wrists "I…I'm not sure about

this…"

"It's okay Yoite…just let me make you feel good okay." Yoite nodded and lifted

up a little so that Miharu could slide down his pants. Miharu threw the pants to

the floor and removed his own shirt, it was getting far to warm in here for

that. He kissed his way from Yoite's lips down to his stomach delighting in the

heavy blushing and small unsure sounds coming from him. Miharu gently removed

Yoite's underwear and tossed them to the side as well and he continued his line

of kissing across every inch of Yoite's exposed skin. Miharu gently grasped

Yoite's member lightly tugging at it and making Yoite gasp loudly. Miharu smiled

sadistically as everything else was abandoned in favor of making Yoite feel

good. That was what mattered right now, that was all that mattered at all.

Miharu easily found the wet cavern between Yoite's legs it was wet and dripping

a little down the inside of his thighs. Miharu stuck a finger inside and

delighted in hearing a loud moan come from deep in Yoite's throat instead of the

short little sounds he had been making before. Miharu gently thrust his finger

as fast as he dared and he pumped Yoite with the same rhythm. Yoite clutched at

the sofa cushions and was panting and moaning loudly his legs now unconsciously

spread wide to allow Miharu access. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, his

cheeks were flushed red. Miharu thought he looked beautiful. Miharu stopped what

he was doing and pulled both his hands away from Yoite's body.

"Yoite, I think I should stop…i…I don't want to hurt you…and I don't want to

force you into something you'll regret." Miharu looked down a slid to the very

end of the couch away from Yoite. Yoite looked up at Miharu a look of surprise

evident before seemingly to come back into reality and curl up into a naked

ball.

"M…Miharu…I…I didn't want you to stop…that felt…" Yoite blushed heavily and hid

his face. "It felt really good…" He finished, his voice muffled. Miharu didn't

respond he just looked at his knees as he brought them up to his chest.

Yoite however was undergoing a sudden change in his normally very shy

personality…he had really been enjoying what Miharu had been doing and the

sudden stop had left him unfulfilled and decidedly uncomfortable. Yoite steeled

himself and attempted to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Yoite climbed

across the couch quickly and grasped Miharu's cheek in his hand turning the

younger's face so that their lips could lock into a needy kiss. Yoite somehow

managed to convey all his need into that one kiss and Miharu uncurled from his

ball. Yoite continued his kiss as he unbuttoned Miharu's pants and forced them

down and off of the boys thin pale legs. Miharu gasped as he felt cool air his

hardened member and he realized that his boxers had gone with the pants. Miharu

cautiously looked at Yoite as their kiss broke. Yoite's eyes although still a

little scared held a fire of need that Miharu was both happy and scared to see.

Yoite closed his eyes and gently pushed Miharu back a little as he climbed up

into his lap. Yoite's eyes were still closed as he lowered himself down onto

Miharu's hardened member moaning a little and wincing at the pain. Miharu gasped

both from the feeling of the hot wetness surrounding him and from the sheer

surprise that Yoite had done this. Nonetheless when Yoite started to bounce up

and down on Miharu's lap Miharu couldn't help but thrust up to meet him. The

sounds of their lovemaking soon filled the room and it didn't take long for both

to reach their climax. They collapsed Yoite falling onto Miharu and Miharu

laying him back on the couch and covering him with a couple of blankets. Miharu

kissed his forehead gently and then pulled on his boxers and pants once again

before laying back against the couch and falling asleep.


End file.
